guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary IGNYTE
Inactive This guild has been inactive for several months, for more information please PM Eloisa (Rushu) ingame. Information On Guild LEGENDARY IGNYTE CREATED FROM THE CREATORS OF IGNYTE>>> COME BE A PART OF THE EXCITING LEGEND! ENCOUNTER THE FEAR, ENCOUNTER THE FUN, ENCOUNTER THE BOLDNESS BUT KNOW THAT YOU ARE NEVER ALONE! Our motto- Leave No Man Behind! Make yourself a Legend and join us now! Recruitment You must be at least level 50 and very active to be a part of our Legend!! Ranking *New recruits: 500xp to Apprentice. *Apprentice:1000xp promoted to guard *Guard: 2000xp promoted to reservist *Reservist:4000xp promoted to protector *protector:8000xp promoted to treasurer- *SIC: Hosted a good event as chosen one- *Chosen ones: best 2 winner of tournaments Rights: *On trial: no rights *apprentice:invite rights *guard:invite and xp rights *reservist: invite xp rights and placing collector rights *protector:invite,xp,placing collector and collect from collector anything *treasurer:invite,xp,placing collector and collect from collector anything and use of paddocks. ---- how to achieve HIGHER RIGHTS AND RANKS advance version of guild rankings and rights 1st in command:Leader 2nd in command: SIC/secretary 3rd in command: Chosen one Chosen one(CO)(more rights given): *to help in gardien's tower(GT) and forming hunts for guild of a time frame of 1 week.( once completed chosen one is promoted to SIC) Note:Chosen ones are nominated by SICs and Leader to take true to 3rd in command course that is being at chosen one Second in Command(SIC)(full rights given): *Help in recruitment *Make sure guild is full at all times *Make sure guild is in order at all times *Supervise chosen one for guild festivals(Gardien's tower and Guild wars) :At level 22 guild: 3 SIC and 2 CO will be selected :At level 23 guild: 4 SIC and 3 CO will be selected :At level 24 guild: 5 SIC and 4 CO will be selected :At level 25 guild: 6 SIC and 5 CO will be selected Ban from guild- A member will be ban if he attempts to: *scam/hack *Shows acts of violence(speaks vulgarities at other members) *inactive for 10 days without SICs or leader knowing Secretary(more rights given): Admin for website,in charge of making guild website active and advertise it. Rights for the Higher ranking post: Secretary: *Invite *Manage xp *Ban *Manage ranks *Place collector *collect all from collector *Use of paddocks Chosen one(CO): *Invite Manage xp *Manage ranks *Place collector *collect all from collector *use of paddocks *access to guild safe Second in command(SIC): *Full rights Preceptor Collectors are placed and collected only by the person who places the collector. Our favorites of all we do during festivals Guild wars is a TEAM VS TEAM BATTLE tournament 1st step: Leader,SIC or CO invites a guild to join our guild wars 2nd step: 8 players chosen from each guild will be taken to participate to tournament with a capping level of 700-750 Registration of each guild will be: 24kk from each guild split by the 8 members who takes part at 3kk each.( depending on the leader stakes can rise up to 100kk) Winner of the guild wars gets Prize: Prize will be 24kk from the opposition guild and to be split by the 8 members who participated. Gardien's Tower is to be held every festival seasons depending on response (min of 7 players needed) Location:guild house(3 floors) HOW TO PLAY? 1st step:3 Guardians will be chosen from the lots (level 100+) Remaining players form up teams to a cap of 295-305 level Fees to be paid to join: -Guardians( depending on number of players- must be same amount at number of players when added up) -Players (min of 1kk each) 2nd step:Guardians are to swap themselves between the 3 floors in house not letting players know 3rd step: Players choose amount of members to fight each floor and who to fight in the order: :4 players (1,2,4) :5 players (1,3,5) :6 players (1,4,6) :7 players (1,5,7) :8 players (1,6, players can varied as much to 2 teams! IF players lost at a certain floor they wont be allowed to proceed, players will lose the game. IF the players reach the final floor and beats the last guardian they will win the game. THE WINNER OF THE GAME GETS ALL THE KAMAS THAT WAS REGISTERED BY THEM AND SPLITS IT EQUALLY. Note:kamas will be stored in chest at final floor If interested please private message me on impsvillage (gen) or private message me or my second in commands in game IGN sethling (please mind the small 's'), the-street-crew, naky-master, Eloisa. If not feel free to drop by our guild website for more updates:) BE A PART OF OUR LEGEND!!!